


In Over My Head, As Usual

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationship, Comfort, F/M, Marking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl slowly & without noticing falls for the Alpha of all Alphas by mistake. And the results?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Over My Head, As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters. Only Dillion.

Description time; Dillion had her hair shaved on both sides, a foot of hair all going forward (like a mohawk) & the hair that hung down the center of her face was dyed blue. She was a tomboy, like hardcore. Her bottom lip on the right was pierced, & she had stretchers, gauge six. And her storm gray eyes that freaked out a lot of people, they were uncommon, & she had big eyes. Dillion isn't in Derek's pack first of all, for she is a mere human.

***

Derek caught Deucalion, & chained him up. Deaton made a special holding cell just for werewolves comprised of Hecatolite, & Mountain Ash infused with metal bars. Dillion leaned against them, watching the chained up alpha of all alpha werewolves sit there. In defeat. She didn't even know why she volunteered to watch him, Derek thinks he going to somehow escape. Besides the special constructiong of the jail cell, PLUS the cell's border, inside & out is lined with more Mountain Ash. This was a werewolf's worst nightmare, their greatest enemy. No wolf could escape. Deucalion's head hung low, he would lightly tug at his chains from time to time.

"You hungry?" Dillion asked. Deucalion looked up at her, okay maybe not looked but, turned his attention in her direction.

"What are you gonna do feed me?" He answered with a question. She groaned & glared at him.

"Answer the damn question. NOT with another question if you please."

"Derek WILL be furious," Deucalion stated.

"Not an answer & yea but, I'm part of no one's pack. He has no control over me, he doesn't scare me. Are you hungry Deucalion?" He nodded, he thought Dillion would throw him the food but no, she walked inside. Dillion was careful not to break the seal, she carried some bread. Derek told her to feed him this.

"Your not scared? Interesting..." Deucalion said. Dillion crouched, then sat in front of him. Dillion knew if he wanted to, Deucalion could claw her face off. After all, his chains were long enough for him to walk around the entire cellroom.

"I've had my fair share of werewolf encounters. Lost my family to some, eh, get use to the constant threat of being in danger. Here," Dillion said, she held out a piece of bread. Deucalion opened his mouth, eyes glowing red, & fangs out. Dillion was hesitant, she never liked fangs & claws being anywhere near her. Deucalion took the bread into his mouth, chewing. Dillion opened & closed her hand, it was tingiling.

"You remind me of my sister, Heather. You stand alone yet, aren't alone in a sense." Deucalion spoke, swallowing the bread.

"Had those too, sisters. Angel & Abby..." Dillion held out another piece of bread. She was about to tell him but, Deucalion took it, fangs brushing her fingertips. Dillion knew how to control her emotions & heart, ever since werewolves became part of her daily rountine, she mastered the extremely useful skill. Deucalion couldn't get a reading on the girl, she had her tricks & he his.

"Do you miss them?" He asked savoring the bread's flavor.

"Yes, everyday. I distracted the pack, they ran as fast as they could. You may not be able to see but, my eyes are a storm gray. Dark yet light, they were brown. But, that was before the alpha gave me the Bite. I'm not a werewolf... as you can smell but, I lost my humanity along with my family. I follow instinct more, like an animal." Dillion said.

"Do you consider that bad?" Deucalion asked. Dillion studied, trying to find the hiden purpose behind the question. She couldn't find it, so she answered.

"Not all the times, it does get me into trouble, like Stiles. Curiousity killed the cat-"

"But, satisfaction brought it back. I use to be like you but, look where that got me..." Dillion knew Deucalion was talking about his loss of sight, his attention flickered to something behind Dillion. "Derek." Dillion understood the alpha's tone. She quickly left the cell & leaned against the bars as she previously had done. Derek came down the stairs, glaring at the alpha who killed two of his betas. Dillion knew what Derek was going to tell her, she dreaded it. No one, no matter how messed up no one deserved to die slow & painful. Derek looked down at the human girl who refused the Bite, & his pack.

"Dillion?" Derek spoke. Dillion met his pale green eyes, she grew use to them, she loved them. "Feed him?" She nodded swiftly. Derek looked at her, brow raised. He pushed her against the wall, growling.

"Back off Derek. I have no problem fighting you." Dillion said serious. She pushed him away & left. Deucalion's wolf howled, he could see her, she was beautiful.

***

Dillion did research on Deucalion, his name, family, & history. She felt bad for him, a blind alpha. She wanted to know how he ended up like that, blind. Derek & them knew he wasn't weak or harmless but, the most dangerous foe they've met. Dillion sighed & crawled into bed, she slipped in her headphones. Papa Roach's "Kick in the Teeth" played quietly. She drifted into a nightmare-ish sleep.

~Saturday 5:05 A.M.~

Dillion's eyes shot open, Derek was sitting on the edge of her bed. She sat up, looking at the bulky intruder. She ran a hand through her hair, & yawned.

"What's wrong?" She asked lazily. Derek didn't respond, just crawled into bed next to her. His back to her chest, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's alright Derek. Just sleep for now, you need it." Dillion murmured, she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Derek calmed under Dillion's touch, he relaxed into her. Dillion listened to his breathing, slowly going down... until he was asleep. Dillion wished Derek would come to her besides when he was hurt, or about ready to quit. She was there when he needed a shoulder to lean on, or some advice. She was his sister, he was her brother. Derek & Dillion were closer than Derek was with his REAL sister, Cora. They were friends, family. They protected each other no matter what. No matter who came between them, they'd always be there for one another.

~Five Hours Later~ 10:05 A.M.

They awoke, Dillion showered & changed into clean clothes. Derek showered after her, she always had clothes for Derek at her place. She made breakfast, Derek, still a child at heart, loved chocolate chip pancakes. Derek smiled as she set the plate out in front of him, he ate in a happy silence.

"Why'd you come over earlier this morning?" Dillion asked wrapping her arms around Derek from behind.

"I needed the comfort... the support." He said, Dillion could feel him tense.

"Derek, I'm here for you, you're pack, & relatives. We're all here for you," she muttered leaning against his back. He lost some tension. But, not enough to ease Dillion's nerves. Derek finished eating & they headed to his loft.

***

Dillion sat with the pack, just talking. Derek had disappeared, Peter felt the child's worriness. He rested a hand on her shoulder. Dillion looked into his knowing blue eyes, she nodded in understandment. Derek came up from the hidden holding cells, he looked to Dillion. She stood & followed him into the kitchen, he hands her a container of fruit.

"You can go now." Derek's personality always changed when in public, especially around his pack. 'Just because you're an alpha doesn't mean you can't be nice,' Dillion thought trotting down the stairs. She slipped & nearly tumbled down the flight of steps.

***

She made it to the bottom, Deucalion was where he was yesterday. Smack dab in the middle of the cell, head still hung low. Dillion tapped the bars, though Deucalion heard her when she slipped.

"Are you hungry right now? Or do you wish to eat later? It's fruit but, you probably already... know that," Dillion said breaking the silence.

"Later... you have a few questions... correct?" Deucalion asked. Dillion set the container down & sat down at the egde of the cell.

"Yes, quite personal. May I ask?" She didn't want to offend him. He nodded, face blank. "You eyes... what happened?"

"Gerard Argent is what happened. See, Kali, Ennis, & I are all alphas... as you've seen. We led separate packs, we gathered when Gerard cut one of Ennis' pack in half when they attacked, & killed one of his hunters. I tried reasoning when Ennis said it was an accident, & that it was. You know new betas, & urges. He wanted revenge, I wanted peace. So I called Gerard & Gerard alone for a peaceful resolution, my pack wished to be with me. He ambused us with Wolfsbane gas, killed several of my pack. I still tried for a truce, for peace. He blinded me with two arrows. But, when one of my pack Marco tried killing me... thinking I was weak, I killed him. Not intentionally but, because Deaton couldn't do anything for my sight. I'm not always blind though-"

"You're wolf... when you're like, pretty much wolfed out... you can see. Like yesterday... you could see me?" Dillion asked. "I can tell, out of the other two alphas. You were the most peaceful, the most good willed, even in the most dreadful & dire times." Deucalion smiled.

"True, I WAS. Now apparently, I'm a killer, & I won't deny it." Deucalion frowned slightly.

"We can all be killers... just have to find the right thing to provoke a person. I already know mine..." Dillion trailed off looking at a roach scurry by. She loved it down here, where it was dark, mysterious, dangerous, & eerie. "I wanted all werewolves to died at my hands."

"What changed?" Deucalion stood up, his chains rattling.

"I met Scott... I met Derek."

"I notice you usually smell like Derek. You two mated... or going to?" He asked generally interested. Dillion gasped at the assumption.

"No, I'm his sister. He's my brother, I'm there to comfort him. Nothing more," she answered standing. She understood Deucalion's stance, she was a master at reading body language, Danny taught her. She opened the door, & handed him the container. She smiled slightly, knowing he was at least strong enough to feed himself. But, she knew his fate was inevitable.

"The Bite changed you eyes... nothing more?" Deucalion asked eating what Dillion assumed was a melon.

"It did, I do have a wolf's instincts. Especially when it comes to comforting & scenting, I can smell other werewolves. And smell their scents on others, so I do scent." Deucalion nodded, loving the taste. "What you do to get that incentive?"

"Told him some things. Information," he replied. Dillion watched Deucalion never failed to intrigue her. Derek came down, scowling at the alpha. His eyes softened when they landed on Dillion. Dillion sniffed the air, her nose twitching.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You smell like... not me..." Dillion said studying Derek. Derek smiled weakly. Dillion hugged Derek, scenting his clothes, & touching any skin available. The slightest bit of her wolf surfacing to the challenge of scenting him. She smelled him, & nodded.

"Happy?" He asked teasingly. Dillion stuck her tongue out, & Derek rolled his eyes. "How's he doing?"

"Fine." She answered looking at Deucalion. Derek's eyes narrowed at the human's sudden interest in him. Derek left, trying to figure out what had gotten into Dillion. Her & Deucalion sat in a peaceful silence, enjoying each other's presense.

"My neck itches... can you scratch it?" Dillion grew suspisious of the alpha now. "No trap." She couldn't help but trust him. She opened the door & stepped into the cell, Deucalion lifted his head in her direction. Deucalion learned she was also very quiet, it was hard for him to track her. She moved like a werewolf, stradgetically, quietly, & deadly. Dillion hesitated when she rested a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Where exactly?" She asked truly smelling him. He smelled nice, a faint smell of cologne, forest, & sweat.

"Just slightly under my collar in the back." Deucalion answered, his wolf howling in shear joy for her touch. She breathed shakily, her hand ghosted over his skin until it came to the back of his neck. Dillion rested her hand directly over his spine, right where the brain stem connected with vertabra. Her wolf which she also inheirated from the Bite, growled. His skin warm, soft, smooth. Dillion slipped her hand under his collar, she scratched as he asked. He shivered, relieved of the itch, & loving the contact.

"Deucalion, I know you & Peter are close... in age. How old are you?" She asked, voice shaky.

"Call me Duke. Yes also true, I'm four years older than Peter, forty..." he arched his back into the touch. "You?"

"I'm fourteen, you may call me Dill." She removed her hand, it fell to her side. Deucalion tensed.

"Dillion, what are you doing? Get out of there! He'll kill you!" Derek growled. Dillion's hand gripped Deucalion's shoulder, she didn't wish to leave. She scent off a quick scent of fear, Deucalion growled at Derek. "Dillion, I'm not going to hurt you. He WILL though." Derek ignored Deucalion, he entered. Hands out to Dillion, asking her to join him. Dillion was frozen, torn between two friends. One was family though, she wasn't sure which to choose. Derek's got to close to Dillion for Deucalion's comfort, he snapped at Derek. Derek shocked growled back, & raised a clawed hand. Ready to bring it down.

"Don't!" Dillion exclaimed. "He isn't going to hurt me, or he would've by now." Dillion pointed out. Her heart steady, emotion, there was none. Just the emotion to prove her point. Derek lowered his hand, eyes & claws returning to normal Deucalion as well.

"Fine. Just, come- with me. Please?" Derek asked. Dillion agreed but, for Deucalion's sake. Deucalion's wolf howled in anger, an alpha taking away what was HIS.

***

Dillion hung around with the pack the rest of the day. By the time she got home, it was nine thirty. She worried for her safety. Dillion realized every moment spent Deucalion, was another her wolf started to reveal itself. It even GROWLED at Derek when he was ready to strike Deucalion. She held it back with all her strength, she called Peter. Dillion changed into her normal sleep clothes & waited for Peter to come. She distracted herself, going on the internet & looking up funny videos.

"What seems to be the problem Dillion?" She spun to face Peter's crouching form from the windowsill, he stuck out a leg & stepped in.

"The Bite... I think it took but, I don't show any, results. Only the smell, & scenting thing. But now, my wolf as truly began to come out. Take over, I think it has something to do with Duke." Peter raised a questioning brow, Dillion sighed. "Deucalion." Peter knew what was happening but, this wasn't his bussiness. Deucalion needs to tell her.

"So you're a werewolf, that smells human. And is also unaffected by Wolfsbane, Hecatolite, & Mountain Ash? You truly are an amazing person." Peter purred delighted.

"Why am I... finally-"

"Coming out? Showing results?"

"Yea, the second one. Why now? I was bitten when I was ten, why now, four years after the fact?" Dillion asked, pleaded. It hurt Peter's heart, so he told her what she needed to know, from him.

"Someone must've... trigger you're wolf to awake for it's... long hibernation. I'm not clear on this, first time I heard of it. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help," Peter meant it. He held a soft spot for Dillion, as he did for Stiles. Dillion thanked him & he left. She climbed into bed, smelling the pillow. 'Still smells like Derek's hair gel,' she thought smiling. Dillion fell asleep, nightmares consuming her for the second time. She never got sleep when nightmares arised...

~One Week Later~ Monday 4:50 P.M.

Dillion's wolf was becoming harder & harder to control. She just wanted to give in to whatever it wanted but, she feared not being able to control it. Dillion worried that she'd kill Stiles, or Lydia, or Danny. Allison could handle herself. Dillion's scenting became more, obessive. She would scent everyone in Derek's pack, or close to it. Except Cora... she didn't like Cora no matter who she was related to. The bell rung ending school, she sprinted out the classroom. She was on Cross-Country, Track, & Lacrosse for a reason. She hopped on her bike, not bothering to unclip her helmet from her backpack. The speed limit was thirty, she was going ninety. Her wolf wanted something from the loft, she didn't know what. But her wolf made it seem like if she didn't get there in time, she'd perish without it. She ran upstairs & opened Derek's door.

"Hey Dillion. Why are you here?" Peter asked sitting up. Derek walked in, Peter kept that night between him & Dillion. She needn't worry. Dillion looked at them like a deer in headlights. Whatever her wolf wanted, it wasn't them.

"Wolf... wants- needs..." she trailed off looking all around. Derek was freaked out, Peter smirked & resumed looking at his laptop.

"Needs what?" Derek asked. Dillion growled in frustration, she couldn't think straight. Derek & the pack have grown use to Dillion's animal like growls.

"Needs... something... not sure. Help please." Derek led her around the loft. Trying to help her find what her wolf needed, they pasted the stairway. Dillion growled & her head snapped to it's direction. Her wolf wanted to go down there, she turned the knob & swiftly walked down the steps. Dillion's wolf was on fire, it was taking to long to find what it wanted.

"What could you're wolf possibly want that's down here?" Derek asked no one in particular. Dillion's wolf howled as it saw what it wanted. Dillion lost all of her human side, the wolf was out... out to play. The wolf growled as it clawed at the bars with blunt human fingers, no humanity left in Dillion's body. Just instinct. Dillion couldn't turn into a werewolf, so it was just her going out of her fucking mind. Derek looked confused but, opened the cell door. The wolf's eyes flickered to the clicking & sliding open of the door. The wolf's savior. Dillion couldn't stop the wolf, it shoved past Derek. Deucalion looked surprised by the look in the human's eyes. Wold, & untamed. The wolf howled in longing, love.

"Dill," Deucalion said. Dillion blinked, she gained control & hurried to Derek's side. She looked scared.

"W- who did I hurt?" She asked. Deucalion was confused, Derek wrapped an arm around her. She calmed, her wolf angry.

"No one. Is the wolf becoming to much?" Dillion nodded quickly. "Okay, no public school, you're gonna be home schooled."

"I- I'll find a t- teacher." Dillion left upstairs, phone in hand. She contacted someone who owed her a favor, he just happened to be a teacher. Derek looked at Deucalion, assuming he had something to do with Dillion's usually behavior. But, Peter knew it was just biology. Deucalion knew too...

~Two Days Later~ 3:45 P.M.

Dillion's teacher friend Mr.Franco taught her. Her wolf though, wasn't the least bit interested in the anatomy of a Planktin. He sighed at his friend's short attention span. It wasn't like her, he spoke to Derek. Mr.Franco knew of werewolves & once Derek explained, he understood what he would have to teach Dillion.

"Wolves." Dillion's head whizzed in his direction, her wolf interested. He smiled, "Travel, hunt in packs. They mate for life, werewolves following the same instincts. A lone wolf, doesn't last long... also true among werewolves." Dillion met her friend's brown eyes, hers asking a question. He nodded, "Yes, male werewolves do knot. But, only with their mates." She asked another silent question with her eyes. His smile grew, "The knot can last for ten... to thirty minutes. Before it is small enough... to pull out, without causing pain, or a lot of uncomfort for the female. Or male, it's rare but, male werewolves do sometimes have same sex partners, females as well." Dillion nodded, she wondered about knotting. She was too shy to ask but, her wolf forced her.

***

Dillion finished her tutoring, she hurried to the cell. He wolf wished to be near the dangerous alpha. She collide with Derek's chest.

"No, not today. Stiles will be watching him." Derek said him distasteful. Dillion's wolf growled. She shot a glared at Stiles, he looked confused but, headed downstairs.

***

Stiles took a seat in a chair outside the holding cell, Deucalion looked up. Confused.

"Where is Dillion?" He asked the boy. Stiles just glared at the "blind" man, they all knew he could see when his wolf surface.

"Derek thinks you did something to her. Her wolf is starting to surface, so he's having her home schooled so she doesn't maul anyone at school. And why?" Deucalion snorted, he wasn't going to answer the question. Stiles was nervous, he didn't want to be anywhere near the alpha who killed two of his somewhat friends.

"I wouldn't do anything to that child. She's already had a tramatic event happen in her life, she doesn't need anymore. She's special... beautiful..." Stiles looked at the alpha. Jaw wide open.

"Don't speak of her like that! You pedowolf," Stiles said. Deucalion smirked at the boys fire.

"You make it sound like I insult her. She beautiful for a tomboy, there's no denying it. And special, I meant not hurting her. I wouldn't- couldn't." Stiles stood, he was going to tell Derek. Derek stomped downstairs, opening the cell door & gripped the blind alpha's throat. Derek's eyes aglow, & fangs out.

"You can't have her. I WON'T let you," he growled. Deucalion didn't smile, he knew as well as Derek. He didn't deserve her.

"You say you won't but, destiny isn't in any of our control. It. Just. Happens." Derek dropped the wolf & left. He forbid Dillion to go down there under ANY circumstances. She listened to Derek, it wasn't her place. But, her wolf wanted to retaliate.

~Two Weeks Later~ Saturday 4:34 A.M.

Dillion's wolf was becoming unbareable for her, she couldn't sleep because of it & all the nightmares. Derek hadn't randomly showed up so she never got any REAL sleep, she needed someone. Anyone. Dillion would toss & turn in bed, usually falling off & too tired to pick herself up. Bags accumulated under her eyes, she looked like a fucking raccoon. Dillion wanted to call Derek or even Peter but, she didn't want to seem like a needy newborn pup. Humans needed sleep, she understood why now. 'Stupid wolf.' Dillion sat up in bed, ripping off the covers. She showered & dressed, slipped on her helmet. Her wolf wanted something, she was going to trust it. Derek told Scott to trust his wolf, & it would never lead his wrong. She sped down the road tp Derek's loft.

***

She quietly opened the door, closing it silently. Peter was in the kitchen, he caught her smell. He knew why she was there but, he wasn't going to stop her. He knew Deucalion before Gerard came along, before losing his sight, he knew Deucalion was of no threat to his friend. His family. He smiled at her, she smiled back & went on her way. She muttered a 'I love you Peter.' Peter smiled & went back to drinking his coffee & reading the newspaper. He covered her scent before doing so, of course.

***

Dillion listened to her wolf, it led her to Deucalion's sleeping form. He awoke upon smelling her, she was too quiet & sneaky for him to hear.

"My wolf... has been wanting to see you. Is that... alright?" She asked unsure of her wolf's odd request.

"Yes, I don't mind the least." Dillion calmed down, her wolf as well. She sat next to Deucalion on the bed, she felt akward. "You haven't slept, have you?"

"No, nightmares. And Derek usually stops by randomly but, he hasn't for three weeks. I suffered from being a long term loner, when I met Scott & them. I haven't been alone, now, I forget what it's like. No one, nothing there to talk to. To be accompanied by, to sleep in the same bed with. Being a loner would be soo much easier if I never met the Hale pack. I don't regret it but, if I hadn't talked to Scott, this would've never happened."

"But, you would've met Ethan & Aiden instead, did you really want that? Or wanted it?" Deucalion asked.

"I- I guess not but," *yawns*, "I'm not sure." Deucalion took a risk, he leaned his head on Dillion's shoulder. She sighed, without a thought, rested her head against his.

"Sleep, I won't wake you." He said softly. He stood, he knew by the slight creak that she lied down. He turned & made his way to a corner, a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Please, Derek usually sleeps with me. I need the company, I need to know someone's there," her voice serious & laced with sadness. Deucalion sighed & laid down on top of her, his head resting on her chest. She smiled, missing this feeling. Of being wanted, needed, loved. Deucalion shifted, he buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

"What about Derek?" He asked.

"I won't let him hurt you. Ever." Dillion said with conviction. Her grip tightened on the alpha's shirt collar, he closed his eyes. For once in awhile, he felt safe.

"I am safe..." he muttered not sure Dillion heard. She buried her nose in his hair, inhaling his scent.

"Me too..." she murmured falling to sleep. Her grip never lessening on him.

***

Derek walked down into the holding cell, rage filled him. Deucalion laying on top of HIS sister. He held back a growl, only doing so when he noticed Dillion's smiled. It was faint but, a true smile. He sighed, Deucalion made her happy. He didn't want to admit it, 'Their mates.' His fists clenched at the thought. Dillion woke up, checking her phone. She smiled it was tweleve she got eight peaceful hours of sleep, with no distractions. She went deer in headlights when she met pale green eyes. Deucalion woke up, hearing Dillion's heart rate increase.

"I'm sorry Derek but... you don't come over, & I can't sleep knowing I have nothing to wake to but, the same rountine everyday. Dressing, showering, tutoring, & the unbareable, & wanting wolf." Dillion said.

"Why didn't you call me, or Isaac, hell even Peter?" Derek asked truly confused.

"I- I didn't want to be weak. I'm not a pup, I can handle the nightmares & ignore the wolf. I didn't want ANY of you deeming me as, needy." Derek understood, Dillion was always his betas, even Scott McCall, a true alpha's role model. They wanted to be like her, a human. Brave, fearless, but loving & kind all the same.

"No one likes being alone, you could've called. This pack, & me are ALWAYS here for you." Derek said. Deucalion listened to them, their hearts, breathing patterns, & tone of voice.

"My wolf, wished to be here, with Duke. This morning, I came over." Dillion stopped as Deucalion sat up. She handed him his glasses, staring into his odd blue or green eyes, she couldn't decide.

"I knew I couldn't keep you you away from him, it was only a matter of time... Dillion, do you trust Deucalion?" She nodded without a second thought. "How much?"

"With my two most valuable possessions... you & my life..." Derek meant the world to Dillion, as did her life, sometimes. He nodded.

"Deucalion, if I allow you... out. You promise to remain around & or with Dillion, at any given time or place?" Deucalion could feel Dillion buzzing with joy.

"Yes, I could never leave her side." Even with glasses on, Derek knew Deucalion's eyes, blind or not would've told him the truth. And he was. Derek opened the door, Dillion & Deucalion stepping out. Derek smelled her pride, her excitement. Even her love, both alphas knew she didn't know what her wolf was telling her. She was a child but, clever. 'She'll figure it out, on one of her research expeditions,' Derek thought smiling faintly.

***

The pack was in a full on argument & at a stand off with Derek & Peter.

"HE KILLED BOYD & ERICA! HOW CAN YOU TRUST HIM?!?!" Scott yelled.

"I didn't kill anyone for the record, my pack did." Deucalion pointed out. Scott growled.

"You told you're pack to!" Stiles said, arms flailing.

"THAT'S IT!" Scott lunged at Deucalion. Dillion tackled him in mid-air, knocking the wind out of him. He caught his breath, he beta'd out. "Move. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not the one worried about getting hurt, back off." Dillion hissed. No one did anything to stop them, this was between them.

"You're human, I don't wish to hurt you." Scott pleaded.

"I'll show you human!" They lept at each other, Scott clawed at Dillion. She growled, eyes going red. Deucalion watched, everyone gasping quietly.

"Another? True alpha?" Derek was confused. The fight ended as soon as it started. Scott was cut up badly, Dillion hardly hurt. She healed amazingly.

"Let's go Duke. We need to get you new clothes," Dillion said quietly.

~Target 1:30 P.M.~

Dillion led Deucalion different from his old pack. Ethan & Aiden joined Derek's pack, replacing Erica & Boyd. But the pack would never forget, he only let them in because, Danny & Ethan were mated & Aiden just happened to be his brother. And only family left. Kali... well, Dillion killed her personally, for Erica.

"Dill, it's okay. I have my cane," Deucalion insisted. She glanced at the cane, glaring as if would disappear.

"I insist, besides, even with someone helping you, you still had it." Dillion interwinned her fingers with Duke's long, slim ones. He smiled as they walked inside, his cane tapping against the floor. Dillion ignored the whispers & stares. They came to the men's clothing section. "Not sure what you like. Let me try something." Dillion concentrated. She pasted on her sight to Duke.

"What? How?" He asked removing his glasses, his vision went black again.

"We have to keep physical contact, otherwise it won't work. We both can see, I've been practicing. I practiced on blind dogs... if we keep touching long enough... you'll be able to see, without having to hold my hand... maybe. I'm not sure about werwolves." Dillion's voice quieted at the end. Duke looked at her.

"You- you're beautiful," he gasped. She blushed. They picked out clothes, people staring at them. Duke didn't care. Dillion paid & they left, to her house.

***

Dillion made her & her guest a pizza. She brough a plate to Duke & sat down next to him.

"Beers directly in front of you," she said. Duke took a quick gulp & put it down.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked.

"Not hungry, wolf is... preoccupied," Dillion trailed off looking at Duke.

"With what?" Deucalion asked.

"You..." she dropped her gaze. Her wolf needed something but, what? Duke rested a hand on hers, a smile on his face. Her wolf wanted contact, from Duke? "Okay, I'm okay now." Dillion said breathing.

"Happy to help." She smiled slightly, yawning. "Sleep, you need it." She groaned refusingly.

"I'll wait until you're done," she said.

"You can see & you don't realize I finished already." Dillion sat up & took his stuff, she returned.

"C'mon Duke, bed time." Deucalion took her out stretched hand, vision returning. They walked upstairs, to her room. Duke's wolf buzzed with excitement. "Here, some clothes you can sleep in. White wifebeater, & baggy gray sweats." Duke grabbed the clothes. Dillion sat in her computer chair, as Duke changed.

"You're looking aren't you?" He asked removing his button-up plaid shirt.

"No, Derek needs research. About... Kanimas, he spotted another one. The first one was Jackson, but Lydia fixed him. Somehow?" Dillion said. That always mistified her, how Lydia's love helped Jackson become a werewolf. Then his father moved him to London, asshole.

"Stiles, Peter, & you the computer whizzes & brains of the pack?" Duke asked pulling on the sweats. He ignored the shirt.

"And Lydia, she's SUPER smart. It's incredible, she's amazing." Deucalion looked in Dillion's general are.

"Are you... lesbian?" He asked seriously. Dillion gasped.

"No! I mean everyones a little gay but, no! Lydia's pretty, like super pretty but, who wouldn't wanna be super pretty?" Dillion's tone was laced with sadness. Deucalion approached her, he kneeled in front of her.

"You are pretty. BEAUTIFUL. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he said taking her hand. Deucalion's hands were warm, comforting. Dillion sighed.

"Thanks Duke, want me to lead you to the bed?" Deucalion shook his head, his wolf wished to be besides her.

"I want to sleep here, my head on you're lap. Do you mind?"

"N- no." She turned the chair & repositioned Deucalion. He instead somehow curled up around Dillion in the chair. Dillion trailed her index finger up & down Deucalion's spine, slowly, not aware she was doing it. His warmth made Dillion feel alive, Duke nuzzled her neck, & fell asleep. Dillion typed, her arms on either side of Duke's narrow frame. She didn't find anything of use, she fell asleep...

~Sunday 8:35 A.M.~

Someone tilted back the computer chair, Deucalion with his lightening fast reflexes, stood & caught Dillion's wrist. He pulled her against him, Dillion flailed until she hit a familar body. Out of instinct she wrapped her arms around their waist, eyes shut tightly. Finally, she opened them, Scott was in beta form. Derek, & Stiles also there. Dillion thought it was Derek she was holding, she only clung to him for dear life. 'No wonder he felt skinner.'

"Kanima attacked Danny-" Dillion was seeing red.

"No one messes with my Danny, that prehistoric freak is going down!" Dillion growled. Deucalion kept a hand on her shoulder, she was mad & he could feel it. "Where'd you last see it? Any trace, scent?"

"Danny's shirt, thing was crawling all over him." Stiles said tossing Dillion a dark red & white jersey. It was Beacon Hills High's jersey, for the Cyclones. She gripped the mesh, pressing her fingers all over it. She inhaled the scent, catching the lizard's. She growled, everyone gasped. She was beta'd out, no one seen her do THAT before.

"Dillion, we'll track it tonight. Not in broad daylight." Derek said. Dillion ignored him, already climbing out the window. "DILLION!" He yelled in his alpha voice. Deucalion wrapped his arms around Dillion, pulling her back inside. She went limp, human again. Stiles was a little freaked out.

"Uh, is she dead?" He asked. Both alphas glared at him, he shrank away. "Nevermind?" Scott huffed a laugh.

"Deucalion, keep her here. Or calm until tonight, can you handle that?" Derek asked. Deucalion frowned & growled lowly.

"Yes. Leave, take the shirt & insufferable child as well." He said. Stiles glared at the alpha. They left.

***

Dillion was up & pacing around the livingroom, Deucalion watched her intently. Her eyes calculating, distant. Deucalion sighed, standing. Dillion stopped mid-stride & looked at him, suspicion rising.

"Please, relax. You're making me nervous." She returned to pacing. "Dillion," Deucalion grabbed her wrist, "please. For me." She groaned in defeat. Dillion knew she needed to relax, calm down but, didn't want to. She rested her head on Deucalion's chest, listening to his heart. Her wolf fell in love with it's beat, his smell, his face, everything about Deucalion her wolf fell in love with.

"A werewolf, their mate... is destine for them. Like, it's been written in stone?" Dillion asked leaning away. Deucalion's wolf howled in mourning from the loss.

"Yes, fate has put the pair together. It's destiny for them to meet. Why do you ask?" Deucalion knew, he always knew it was her. "Is it because, you feel the bond?"

"Bond?" She asked, voice weak.

"Yes, when two wolves are mates. Before realizing it, the more time spent together, the bond becomes evident. They can feel the other's emotions, pain, & such. You feel it with me?" She nodded slowly. Her heart increasing. "Do you accept the bond?"

"Y- yes. D- do y- you?" Her heart spiked immediately. Deucalion's skipped a beat. "I wanna-" the words caught in her throat.

"What?" Her eyes glowed alpha red, her canines elongating.

"Mark you." Her voice hitching to an alpha tone. Deucalion smiled, tilting his head back. "I will give you back you're sight." Dillion's eyes faded back to gray she positioned herself over Duke's form, like a predator over it's prey. She purred at his exposed neck, she nipped & licked at the skin. She let her wolf take over, Deucalion's wolf howled in want. She sucked dark marks on his neck. He growled, the vibrations spurring on Dillion's assault on his neck. There was a knock at the door, Dillion looked at her work. The marks weren't healing fast, Deucalion didn't want them to.

***

"Jackson?" Dillion's eyes went wide with surprise. "Thought you were in... London?"

"I kinda left... my da- step-dad was furious but, he wanted what's best for me. Said if I could find a place... I could stay..." Dillion got the ideas. She smiled & moved to the side, Jackson stepped in. He set down his bags & walked into the livingroom. He growled at the strange alpha, eyes an electric blue. Deucalion smiled & waved.

"He's of no harm to either of us, was but, isn't now. Also Danny found his mate... Lydia as well. Two alpha twins, well, now their betas in Derek's pack. And there's another Kanima running around, attacked Danny. Just... thought you should... know." Jackson stood there, staring at the alpha. Jackson turned meeting Dillion's eyes.

"Is he okay?" Dillion nodded, he sighed, relieved.

"Who'd you kill, with the blue eyes & all?" Deucalion asked, Dillion growled. Jackson stumbled backwards.

"Yes, I am a werewolf, apparently my wolf was waiting to come out... for a certain reason." Jackson hugged the omega. Scenting her, Dillion calmly patted the jock's back.

"What do we do now?" He asked pulling away. Dillion saw the fear reflected in his blue eyes.

"Right now, handle the Kanima. After that, just stay alive."

~The End~


End file.
